Noir
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: A series of drabbles/oneshots written for the winners of the HPFC Challenge: Drabble Ship. Most recent: I Told You So (Draco/Pansy)
1. Black Hurricane

**Written for QueenDromeda for winning Day 1 of the Drabble Ship challenge. **

**Rodolphus/Bellatrix**

* * *

Black Hurricane

She didn't have to be like this.

Bellatrix was hot - no, not just hot. She was boiling over; an eighty-degree hurricane that scorched over me in a blaze of unexpected hysteria. She brought with her a rampant rage that was so fleeting and so fast, that I barely had the time to react. She breathed my name down my neck; _"Rodolphus,_" in a hair-raising voice that was both terrifying and sweet at the same time, and her fingertips grated along my skin, leaving blisters that burned right through to my core.

Just when I was adjusting to the insufferable heat; becoming able to accept her for what she was; a turmoil of sultry hotness and an eerie, sickening fever, Bellatrix would transform again.

Her temperature would reduce rapidly, leaving me caught up in the previous heatwave and too hot to catch up with her quickly. The next time I touched her, her skin was so cold it froze my nerve-endings. She recoiled, dark eyes condescending, arms folding across her body. She cruised from a crimson glow to a painful, Arctic cerulean. She became sharp; her words cutting into me, sending her frozen venom coursing through my icy veins.

She was dangerous.

But I couldn't have her any other way.


	2. Grey Matter

**Written for alyssialui for winning ****Day 3**** of the Drabble Ship challenge.**

**Lucius/Narcissa**

* * *

Narcissa was always dismal.

She was alone and afraid. She was a ticking clock in the middle of a deathly silence; a nervous white lamb in the centre of a pack of gnashing, ashen-furred wolves. Narcissa spent her life swimming through an endless granite sea, desperately trying to keep her head above the water so that she couldn't succumb to the smokey sadness beneath.

Narcissa felt odd in every way and form. She was in a family she didn't feel part of, and was so anxious about the thoughts of said family, that she allowed herself to be moulded and melted into submission by them.

Her life was drab, stony and transparent. The luxurious lifestyle of the Wizarding World's most prestigious family wasn't all it lived up to be.

Until he arrived.

* * *

Lucius appeared to her on an ice-blue cloud. His shimmering, pearly skin was cold to the touch, but he was warm and inviting. However, he had a crooked heart.

The first thing he stole from her were the occasional glances. Across classrooms, the Great Hall and the corridors and twisting staircases. His crystal eyes met hers ultramarine, and with each gaze he snatched, she felt herself opening just a little more to him; rising out of the desolate grey sadness of which she felt so trapped.

Next time, Lucius Malfoy poached her kiss. He cornered her in a shadowy corner in the library, caught her chin in his hand, and pressed his silky lips to hers. When she kissed him back, she felt colour spreading throughout her washed out person; she was becoming vibrant, intense. Warmth flowed through her spidery blue veins, filling her to the brim with a happiness and desire that she didn't know she possessed.

Weeks of these interactions passed, and Narcissa finally had a question. "Lucius, why do you like me?" she asked in a small voice, running her fingers along the moles and blemishes on his pale arm, dancing across a space that would later be tarnished with the dark mark.

Lucius looked right into her soul before offering her his trademark, lazy smile. "You are beautiful and sad," he replied. "Just like your eyes."

And it wasn't before long before Lucius robbed her of her pretty pink heart.


	3. Cracks in the Pavement

**Written for Ella the Owl with Amber Eyes for winning ****Day 3**** of the Drabble Ship Challenge. **

**Also written for the Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt.**

**Character: Bellatrix**

* * *

Cracks in the Pavement

Killing people wasn't as easy a task as it appeared.

The Dark Lord may have established a method to end the lives of his enemies as easy as if he were falling dominoes, but even his craziest Death Eaters still struggled with the prospect of ending the lives of anyone.

Even for Bellatrix; in all of her insanity and her cuckoo exterior, it was as if the killing curse cracked her just a little more every time the deathly words left her mouth. For some of her victims, it was just a little. Just a hairline crack across her surface; a scrape on a china teacup. But some people; people who had an impact on her life, they made for bigger cracks.

When she faced her cousin, she knew to expect more than just a hairline crack. As she raised her wand to him, a thousand memories flooded in front of her vision. She was playing with her family in the garden, teaching her younger cousins how she made the dewdrops on the oak tree leaves float upwards instead of down. She was kissing her fingers and then pressing them to Sirius' forehead head when he woke up in the night, tossing and turning, sweat glistening on his face. He was her family, and they had spent a lifetime together, no matter what had happened since then.

But she knew what needed to be done, and she had to prepare herself for the consequences.

"_Avada Kedavra." _

As soon as the light left Sirius' eyes, Bellatrix felt the crack running through her entire person. Cascading in a zig-zagging motion throughout her body until it finally split, forming the biggest, widest hole in her soul that she had ever earned. The pain was unbearable; and a thousand memories flash before her eyes as Sirius falls back into the veil.

But she smiled. No matter how Bellatrix felt in the past, Sirius had to die. And she would kill every last member of her wretched family, if it meant that the Dark Lord would achieve his goal.


	4. Lunar Embrace

**Written for Ella the Owl with Amber Eyes for completing five consecutive rounds of the Drabble Ship Challenge.**

**Remus/Narcissa**

* * *

Lunar Embrace

The wolf feared the moon with a painful hatred so prominent that it was impossible to ignore. Illuminating; the full moon brought out the deepest, cruellest storm from within the wolf's abysmal depths. Though he wanted to cower; hide away from her lunar embrace, there was no amount of wolfsbane that would cure his tortured desire for the radiating orb that hung in the velvet night.

She was an ethereal beauty that lit up his personal hurricane in the most harrowing, yet divine way. Though he was so passionately afraid of her otherworldly glow, she continued to draw him in.

Luring him into her white-hot beam, while the stars around her cackled in his mercy.

"We can't see each other anymore," Remus told Narcissa between scorching kisses, as the half-moon gleamed knowingly through her window, sending shards of pearly light across Narcissa's chalk-white body. Her skin was so fair she was almost transparent, and if it wasn't for the heat that coursed through every spindly vein in her body, Remus would have been convinced she were as bloodless as a vampire. She smiled, in an empty, hallow kind of way, and kissed him again, her wedding ring pressing coolly into his stubbly cheek. "We can't..." he breathed into her mouth.

But Narcissa was the moon, and he was the wolf. As much as he feared her angelic demeanor, she still captivated him with a strength that he just didn't have the power to overcome.


	5. Welcome to the World

**Written for Fire the Canon for winning ****Day 4**** of the Drabble Ship Challenge. **

**Scorpius/Rose**

* * *

Welcome to the World

There was nothing sweet or delicate about the woman that Scorpius treasured at this point in time. She was gritting her teeth on the hospital bed, her upper body thrust forward in a natural discomfort, and her face was swollen and red. Her cerulean eyes glittered up at him menacingly, and Scorpius wondered how, in all of her pain and suffering, she was managing to focus solely on him.

"I _hate _you, Scorpius Malfoy!" she screeched in an ear-splitting voice. "What-have-you-done-to-me!" she continued to gasp between panting breaths.

A Healer emerged from between her legs with a mask over his mouth. "You're ready, Rose. One more push, and your baby will be out!"

Scorpius clutched Rose's clammy hand tightly, feeling a mixture of fear and excitement swell in his stomach. He was worried of course, for the pain that his girlfriend was obviously feeling. But he was so excited for the arrival of their child. They had decided to keep the sex of the baby a surprise, and now that the day of the birth had finally arrived, Scorpius was roused with anticipation. "Come on, baby. You can do it."

Rose on the other hand, appeared to be much less eager. She screwed her face up, puffing out her cheeks as she forced one final, excruciating push. As she released her trapped breath, she reeled out a string of obscenities that Scorpius was sure would be making her mother cringe from behind the door.

The sound of an infant wail filled the room, and Rose's watery blue eyes snapped open, looking for the source of the noise. The Healer rose from the foot of the bed, clutching a blanketed bundle. With a smile, he handed the child to Scorpius. "Congratulations, you've just given birth to a beautiful baby boy," the Healer congratulated, before stepping tactfully out of the way to give the new parents some privacy. Scorpius looked down at the wrinkled red face of his child, and leaned down to Rose, gently passing the baby into her arms.

Her bright eyes filled with tears, and she looked up at Scorpius, and back to her baby. "He's so beautiful," she gasped, a sob lurching in her throat.

"Of course he is, we made him," Scorpius replied, smiling. He pressed a kiss to Rose's forehead. "You did it."

"We did it," Rose corrected. She pulled back the blanket around the baby's head, exposing a tuft of bright red hair.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Scorpius announced at the sight of his child's hair colour. "My father is going to _kill _me when he realises our son has inherited the Weasley gene!"


	6. Divine Retribution

**Written for Ella the Owl with Amber Eyes for winning ****Day Five**** of the Drabble Ship Challenge. **

**Lucius Malfoy**

* * *

Divine Retribution

It wasn't just the extraordinary power of Lord Voldemort that lured Lucius into the circle of Death Eaters.

No, it was something more than that. When Lucius was a teenager, and heard stories from his father about the elusive Dark Lord, he became increasingly interested in the Dark Lord's following. From the start, he didn't think of the Death Eaters just as a 'group'. To Lucius, the Death Eaters and their motives were a way of life.

When he received his Dark Mark for the first time, he felt as though he had been accepted into an evanescent, exclusive event. The Dark Lord didn't just brand _anyone_ with his sacred mark. You had to be accepted, even _invited_. Lucius loved the mysticism of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters; he adored the idea that there was something much bigger, something much more powerful that was above him, watching over him.

He didn't walk into the Dark Lord's embrace with the same views of the other Death Eaters, but he soon learned to absorb them. While he was there, standing on the foundations of the Dark Lord's desires, Lucius was a part of the wall that was crafted from the rest of the Death Eaters.

He had been a long time waiting to belong to something, and finally his calling had arrived.


	7. Kick Start

**Written for Alyssialui for winning ****Day 6**** of the Drabble Ship Challenge.**

**Sirius Black**

* * *

Kick Start

Sirius almost couldn't believe his luck when, in his fifth year at Hogwarts, James finally asked him if he wanted to spend the summer holidays at his house.

The older Black sibling had wanted to spend the summer holidays with his best friend since he met him in the first year, but he had never had the audacity to ask outright. After all, two months was a _long _time. He wasn't sure how the Potters would take to him, what with him being part of what most decent families called "that damned Black cult."

So, as the days at Hogwarts began to melt into a warm, sunny haze, and the mornings became earlier and the nights longer, Sirius's mood began to take a slow curve downhill. He was becoming cockier at home, which meant that his parents (in particular, his mother) were becoming more and more harsh towards him. Since being sorted into Gryffindor five years ago, his summers had slowly become a worse nightmare every year.

He hadn't heard from his family since last summer, and Sirius only assumed it was because of the permanent sticking charm he used to attach several gaudy Muggle posters to his bedroom wall, all featuring semi-naked blondes, all sprawled across huge motorbikes. Regulus received letters weekly, but he never had anything to mention to Sirius.

Sirius told his younger brother to tell his parents that he wouldn't be home for the summer, and he had expected to receive a letter acknowledging this, but there was nothing. So, on the final day of Hogwarts, he headed off with James.

Much to Sirius' surprise, he was greeted with open arms. James's mother was warm and smiling, with a kind heart that shone through her face like a sunbeam. She welcomed Sirius with a hearty meal, warm, filling food that was much better than the drivel that Kreacher served up at home. After dinner, Mr Potter cleared up the table and told Sirius to meet him at the shed.

Mr Potter was kind-faced too, very different from the sallow, washed out face Sirius's own father possessed. He had laughter lines and round spectacles that were very similar to the ones James wore, so Sirius felt automatically comfortable around him. He made Sirius laugh telling him about a public habit that five year old James used to have, whilst James squirmed in discomfort at hearing this story.

When they reached the wooden shed, Mr Potter pushed open the door, and James rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Dad, are you _really _going to show Sirius that old thing? He isn't interested in that rubbish."

"Watch your tongue, you, "Mr Potter replied, as he waved his wand towards the roof of the shed. A ball of light emerged from the tip of his wand and soared towards the middle beam, illuminating the shed. "Someone needs to be interested in it, or it's going to stay piled up in here."

The wandlight settled gently over what immediately looked to be a pile of scrap metal, but Sirius knew exactly what it was. There was a shining label that read _Harley Davidson _over one piece of smooth metal, and an array of wheels, bulbs and various parts lay around the shed. "Is it a real Harley?" Sirius asked, looking astounded.

"According the the Muggle who sold it to me," Mr Potter replied. "He didn't want it to go to the scrapyard, and I had a backlog of Muggle money that I had been saving-"

"-hoarding," corrected James.

"_Saving_," continued Mr Potter, giving James a playful glare. "I didn't know what to do with it, so I thought actually investing in something might be better than keeping a pile of foreign money in my office. I have no idea what I'm doing with this pile of junk, and I had hoped that James would take an interest," he waggled his eyebrows at James, while the youngest Potter rolled his eyes. "So, if you'd be interested, perhaps you'd like to take a look at this with me over the summer?"

Sirius's face lit up in delight. He had only ever seen images of these motorbikes on the posters he salvaged, and it had been a secret dream of his to own one of these one day. Momentarily speechless, he nodded at Mr Potter, his face glowing.

* * *

**AN: **Any motorbike specialists might know that the motorbike used in the films _wasn't _a Harley Davidson, but it is never specified what type it is in the books. As Harley Davidson is a very popular type, I assumed it would be one of the few that Sirius, a pure-blood wizard with no muggle interaction, would be more likely to know about.


	8. Trapped

**Written for Alyssialui for winning ****Day 7**** of the Drabble Ship Challenge. **

**Also written for the Hogwarts Writing Club Competition: Round One with the prompt: ****'underground'. **

**Gellert/Dumbledore**

**Word Count: 124**

* * *

Trapped

Albus was trapped. Trapped in an underground lair, so deep into the earth that the ground below his feet was hotter than molten lava. Nobody knew of his affliction. All of his conflicted emotions were orbiting in a planetary fashion around one person.

They were laying on the summer grass in a park, underneath a tree which blocked out the sun partially, casting shadow patterns on Gellert's smooth, chiselled face. Albus felt desire swelling in his heart, but there was nothing much he could do. Because even Gellert wasn't aware of his feelings.

He was always trapped. In the closet; under the blanket - completely, utterly underground. Lost in the gloom, struggling through the dense fog, and irreparably alone.


	9. Lonely Moon Flower

**Written for Flying Battle Gnomes for winning Day 8 of the Drabble Ship Challenge.**

**Lily Luna Potter**

* * *

Lonely Moon Flower

It was easy for everyone to overlook Lily.

She wasn't the icon of the Golden Trio's brood. Lily wasn't like her brothers, who both radiated their father's scruffy good looks. She wasn't like her cousin Hugo, who shared her red hair, but he had a chiselled jaw and a face that most girls at school would drop dead for. She wasn't like her older cousin Rose, either. It was Rose that Lily was the most envious of.

Rose wasn't exquisitely pretty, not like Victoire and Dominque. But what she lacked in good looks, she more than made up for in intellect. She had thoroughly inherited her mother's sharp brain, and quickly flew to the top of the class in all of her classes.

On top of that, Rose even had a boyfriend. Scorpius Malfoy absolutely doted on Lily's older cousin.

Whilst Lily Luna was left to feel plain, alone, and completely overlooked.

Being part of the next generation wasn't as golden as everyone assumed.


	10. Don't Blame the Pre-nup

**Written for HP Slash Luv for winning ****Day 9**** of the Drabble Ship Challenge. **

**Lucius/Hermione**

* * *

Don't Blame the Pre-nup

Lucius reached over the breakfast counter and poked his girlfriend's bottom lip playfully, as it was pouting in a sulky fashion. "This is the first day off I've had all week, and you're going to see _her_?" she challenged him, her brown eyes glittering. Lucius offered her his trademark sloped, charming smile.

"It won't be for long, Hermione," he told her, before leaning across to press a swift kiss on her forehead. Their relationship was a complex one, but part of his pre-nuptial agreements with Narcissa was that he would spend at least one day a week with his son. Now Draco was the same age as Hermione, and had his own child, but this agreement still stood.

"I just hate her so much," she murmured, averting her gaze.

Lucius patted her brown hair gently, and headed towards the door. "I'll be back in an hour, and I'll make it worth your while," he replied, a mischievous glimmer in his steely eyes. He watched as the jealousy slid off her face, being replaced with a flirty, hopeful look.

Throwing her one last wink, Lucius slipped out of the front door. He was already looking forward to returning home to Hermione.


	11. Meeting the Parents

**Written for Callida Freckles for winning ****Day 10**** of the Drabble Ship Challenge. **

**James/Lily**

* * *

Meeting the Parents

James had been nervous about bringing his new girlfriend home to meet his parents. Even though they were naturally quite open minded in comparison to many other people their age (and his mothers relatives, who were all members of the House of Black), he still worried how they would react when they discovered that Lily Evans was a Muggle born witch.

But he needn't have worried. As soon as he edged over the threshold, clutching Lily's hand in his sweaty palm, she was a new light in his parents eyes. She was all bright smiles, glittering green eyes and a warming laugh that even brought a grin to James's father's face.

When they asked Lily about her parents, she was straight up and truthful. "They're Muggles," she told them, flashing a smile at them both as she lifted a forkful of spaghetti bolognese to her mouth, tossing her silky auburn hair over her shoulder. James chewed his lip as the words left her mouth, and glanced over at his parents.

His father barely seemed to notice, simply nodding and continuing his meal. A glimmer of shock fluttered across his mother's face, but then she continued to smile. "That's interesting, dear," she began, before launching into a question about her parents.

James smiled from Lily to his mother, who was nodded and looking deeply interested in what Lily was saying. He really didn't need to have worried about it - his mother and father loved Lily just as much as he did.


	12. Difficult Choices

**Written for Ella the Owl with Amber Eyes for winning ****Day 11**** of the Drabble Ship Challenge. **

**Barty Crouch Jr/Regulus Black**

* * *

Difficult Choices

Regulus's kisses burnt Barty's skin, leaving white-hot marks across his body. His smooth palms cupped his face, running across the light stubble that shadowed Barty's face, and his lips pressed themselves to his forehead.

"I'll do it," Regulus murmured in a breathy voice. "I'll destroy the locket."

"You could die," Barty hissed back. "And you can't do that, not to the Dark Lord."

"It's the only way for us to be together," Regulus continued, tracing a finger along Barty's jaw. He shivered in response. "He has to die...or one day we'll die."

"It's a worthy cause," whispered Barty, but his voice wobbled. He was too young to be sure about this choice.

"I'll do it," repeated Regulus. "I'll do it for us." He kissed Barty on the mouth, and Barty gripped Regulus's dark hair in his long fingers. He knew that Regulus might not come back, but he was right. The only way for them to be together and free was to rid the world of the Dark Lord, as much as Barty didn't want to do the latter.

He had to make a choice.


	13. Identical Differences

**Written for HP Slash Luv for winning Day 12 of the Drabble Ship Challenge. **

**Padma and Parvati Patil**

* * *

Identical Differences

The war changed a lot of things, but for Padma and Parvati, the worst thing was what it changed about the pair of them.

There had been a time when both twins were completely and utterly identical. Only their parents could tell them apart immediately, and even then they occasionally got confused. They both had long, sleek black hair, dark brown eyes, and a modest, pretty smile. They dressed the same at family occasions, in bright coloured saris and gold jewellery. They even painted their nails in the same way. Most identical of all was their wands, whose unicorn hair had been plucked from twin unicorns.

But after the battle of Hogwarts, they were no longer identical. One twin covered her face in shame, as an ugly scar marred her left cheek and eye. The other twin sobbed in the mirror at an array of deep, wide scars across her right shoulder and neck.

Both of them were convinced that their identical traits made them special and unique, but now they were gone, and they were left to deal with these new stresses alone.

But they still had each other.


	14. For You, Always

**Written for NeonDomino for winning ****Day 13**** of the Drabble Ship Challenge. **

**Remus Lupin/Sirius Black**

* * *

For You, Always

I'm always here for you, when you wake in the night.

When you're tossing and turning, mumbling incoherent sentences and clinging to the pillow that is under your head. Your curly dark hair matted with sweat, and beads of perspiration glistening on your forehead. You shoot up into a sitting position, your dark eyes wide and wild and full of fear, your tattooed chest rising and falling sporadically.

It takes a few moments before you notice me, sitting beside you. The fear in your eyes quells slightly, and you lock your gaze with mine. "R...Remus..." you murmur, your bottom lip wobbling.

I pull you into my embrace, burying my face in your damp neck and patting your wet hair as you cry silently, your skin trembling. I know that your dreams are still plagued with Dementors and Azkaban and the screams of those twelve Muggles that our best friend blew up.

But it doesn't make me love you any less.


	15. The Way We Are

**Written for alyssialui for winning ****Day 14**** of the Drabble Ship Challenge.**

**Also written for Round 2 of the Hogwarts Writing Club with prompt: ****'shoulder'.**

**Word Count: 200**

**Rodolphus/Bellatrix**

* * *

The Way We Are

(It had always been the same, ever since we met when we were first years. She could do no wrong in my eyes, and I would always jump to her defence in any situation; take the blame for anything wrong that she did.)

We were fifteen and in the courtyard at Hogwarts, when young Lily Potter sped past. Bella stuck out her foot and the redhead tumbled to the ground, the contents of her bag spilling everywhere. When she looked up with hurt in her wide green eyes, Bellatrix cackled. "Who did that?" shouted Professor McGonagall, who was standing over by the wall.

"I did, Professor," I replied quickly.

* * *

(We were in our thirties when Bellatrix got into more severe trouble.)

When a young Muggle girl displeased her, she struck the girl with the killing curse mindlessly. When the Dark Lord asked us which of us had risked our exposure with anger in his eyes, I defended her again.

"I did, my Lord," I replied.

Nothing would ever change. I would always be there to shoulder the responsibility that came with Bellatrix, with no argument. It was just the way it had to be.


	16. Library Blues

**Written for alyssialui for winning ****Day 15**** of the Drabble Ship Challenge. **

**Neville/Hermione**

* * *

Library Blues

Hermione sighed, and looked up from her book. He was there again, lurking behind the bookshelf nearest to her table. She could hear his heavy, shaking breath, almost feel the heat coming from him. She rolled her eyes, and turned back to her reading. "Do you want something, Neville?" She knew she sounded a little hostile, but the end of term exams were looming. She wanted O grades, and she wanted to earn them without distraction.

A shocked cough sounded from the bookshelf, and Neville emerged from behind it. He was clutching a book, which he was holding upside down, and his face was flushed. "Sorry, Hermione," he mumbled.

She looked up at him again, and took in his flustered expression. "What are you always hanging around me for, Neville?" she asked him, furrowing her brow. "You're always here, and I'm not being rude, but I _really _need to study."

Neville bit his lip. "I thought you were supposed to be clever, Hermione," he replied quietly. "But you can't even see what's right in front of you."

Before Hermione could respond, he had dropped the book and ran out of the library.


	17. The Final Cure

**Written for HP Slash Luv for winning ****Day 16**** of the Drabble Ship Challenge.**

**Remus/Hermione**

* * *

The Final Cure

It took several decades, thousands of hours, and countless sleepless nights, but somehow, Hermione managed to perfect a potion stronger than Wolfsbane. A remedy that couldn't quite prevent the transformation at all, but it stilled it, slowed it down so much that he became nothing more than a harmless wolf.

For years after she had perfected this potion, she would sit with him during the full moon. The huge wolf would climb onto the couch beside her, rest it's head in her lap, and she would run her fingers through the coarse dark fur until she finally fell asleep.

And Remus would be forever grateful for the peace she had instilled within.


	18. I Told You So

**Written for CrimsonGoldQueen for winning ****Day 8**** of the Drabble Ship challenge. **

**Draco/Pansy**

* * *

I Told You So

Draco hated himself for what he did to his wife and son. He hated that if anyone knew, they would say "I told you so". His parents had wanted him to marry into the Parkinson family - after all, they had wealth and notoriety - but he had decided to go with his heart and marry Astoria, the woman who he had a passing crush on after she had been introduced to him by Daphne.

But now, in his late thirties, he realised what an idiot he had been. Pansy had evolved from a pug-faced teenage girl to a beautiful woman, with flowing dark hair and hooded, glittering eyes. Her arrogance was no longer unattractive to Draco, especially now that she tended to focus a lot of it on him. She wasn't a simpering child around him anymore. His rejection of her love as a teenager had vanished, and now she was filled with irritation at his choice.

Though, she only voiced those feelings in the day. When the sun was down and the moon had risen, Pansy became a creature that Draco had never met before. A creature that arched and thrived and dissolved into a vat of madness and passion that drove Draco crazy.

In the end, he could only accept what people had said. _I told you so._

* * *

_**Words: **__225_


End file.
